


Drama

by spirograph



Category: Real Person Fiction, Westlife
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-20
Updated: 2005-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirograph/pseuds/spirograph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicky and Shane are fighting again, Bryan can hear them from two rooms over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drama

Nicky and Shane are fighting again, Bryan can hear them from two rooms over. He pours himself another Whiskey, slumps down onto the couch and waits it out. Nicky’s voice rises in pitch - two octaves, three - until he’s screaming truths and obscenities and Shane’s yelled retribution sounds like a whisper in comparison. 

Bryan doesn’t know exactly when everything changed; it could have been after their first tour when they all realized they were famous; it could have been the night Nicky drunkenly fell through Shane’s door at a quarter past fuck-knows what time, waking up the entire group as he professed his undying love for the guy; it could have been when they got that third number one and they all fell silent before the stream of phoned-in congratulations began, when they all simultaneously cottoned onto the fact that this was their real life, that they had really done what they’d set out to do.

Something breaks, the sound of smashing glass or porcelain travels down the hallway and a door slams. A moment later Nicky is flying through the entrance to Bryan’s room, knocking the tumbler from his hand and straddling his lap. 

Bryans says “This is really fucked up,” and Nicky guides Bryan’s hand to his face in a show of mock tenderness and says “Just touch me.”

Bryan considers leaving quite a bit. Sometimes he doesn’t think it’s worth it, the fame and the fortune in exchange for all the pieces of his innocence and supposed good nature that are being taken from him day by day. 

Nicky kisses him, he kisses back, and he finds himself thinking of Kian, because Kian is the stable one. Sure he’s out of his goddamn mind, but he’s grounded in a way that the rest of them could never dream of being. Bryan wants that. Only he doesn’t know if he wants Kian’s ideals or the man himself, but he tries not to think on it, just accepts that Kian’s the only one he can trust most days, the one guy in the group who doesn’t think he has to prove himself by entering the ‘wife and kids’ race (well, apart from Mark, but he’s running his own kind of crazy race). And so what if Bryan looks down at Nicky’s blonde hair and pretends it’s Kian, it doesn’t mean anything, and besides, the spell is broken when Nicky grins up at him in that feral, loveless way just after.

Every now and then Bryan kind of hates them all, because Nicky is only doing this to get back at Shane and Shane is probably wanking off furiously in his room or crying himself to sleep and it’s not meant to be like this. God knows where Mark is, probably asleep like a good boy, because he’s always been able to sleep through all the drama, even when it’s his own. Then he’s thinking about Kian again and Nicky’s tongue is in his mouth, kissing him ridiculously hard like he wants to climb the fuck inside Bryan’s mouth, like he’s trying to escape. Bryan understands that, and pulls at Nicky’s clothes, clutches at his skin and thrusts and swears he hears Nicky whisper Shane’s name. Bryan is quite aware that one day he’s going to snap, one day the invisible border between only-just-okay and really-goddamn-wrong is going to get crossed and he’s not going to be able to deal with it anymore. Which makes him think of Kian yet again, and there’s probably a reason for that dull, aching pain that settles in his stomach at the thought of leaving Kian behind to deal with Nicky and Shane and their constant theatrics. 

Bryan knows there isn’t enough booze in the entire world to erase all the memories he has of Westlife, but his bank balance is enormous and he’s young and that doesn’t mean he’s not going to try. Just as soon as Nicky stops gasping and groaning and digging his fingers into Bryan’s arms; just as soon as he can stop pretending that he’s really with Kian; just as soon as he can make himself _leave_. And therein, he thinks, lays the problem.


End file.
